


death leaves a heartache no one can heal (love leaves a memory no one can steal)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Tony’s eyes were wild, bloodshot and surrounded with shadowed bruises. He had a cut on the bridge of his nose and another on his cheek, and Darcy’s brow furrowed in concern.Tony looked like he had been in a fight. And had hisass kickedin that fight.“God, Tony, your face,” she breathed, hand coming up to cup his cheek.He jerked away from her questing fingers, a dark look crossing his features. “Get out.”





	death leaves a heartache no one can heal (love leaves a memory no one can steal)

**Author's Note:**

> Back on time! Kind of... here’s Day 22! Today’s prompt was: _“Get out.” “No.” “I said, get out!” “Keep screaming, I don’t care. I’m not gonna leave you.”_
> 
> I filled the prompt, peeps! I did it! I got some Tony/Darcy feels too, and it morphed into a Winter Soldier AU.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you that have read and reviewed and left kudos! You’re all so amazing; I cannot thank you all enough. <3 <3
> 
> Come say hi over on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to talk about fandoms, pairings, stories, or just anything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment!
> 
> Title is a quote by Richard Puz.

AC/DC assaulted her senses as soon as the elevator doors slid open on Tony’s private lab floor. Darcy sighed, her heart aching. Today must have been bad.

She moved toward the genius, JARVIS sliding the lab doors open silently as soon as Darcy approached and locking them behind her as soon as she passed.

Tony was lost in his head, drafting plans for... _something_ , maybe a robot, and Darcy leaned next to the table and stared at him quietly.

Tony tensed as he felt her eyes on him but kept designing, determined to ignore her.

Darcy smirked. Tony would crack before long; he couldn’t last now that he knew he had an audience.

After 7 long minutes of nothing but AC/DC, Tony whirled toward her. JARVIS cut the music abruptly and Darcy looked him up and down.

Tony’s eyes were wild, bloodshot and surrounded with shadowed bruises. He had a cut on the bridge of his nose and another on his cheek, and Darcy’s brow furrowed in concern.

Tony looked like he had been in a fight. And had his _ass kicked_ in that fight.

“God, Tony, your face,” she breathed, hand coming up to cup his cheek.

He jerked away from her questing fingers, a dark look crossing his features. “Get out.”

Darcy dropped her hand to her side, eyes never leaving his. “No.”

Tony growled and grabbed a tablet, hurling it at the wall across from her. Darcy watched it shatter from the corner of her eye, never looking away from Tony.

“I said, GET OUT!” he screamed, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her.

“Keep screaming, I don’t care,” Darcy stated calmly, hands reaching up to grasp his wrists. She leaned up and pressed her forehead to his, eyes closing. “I’m not going to leave you.”

Tony let out a sob and sagged into her, Darcy stumbling slightly as she shouldered his weight.

“He _killed them_ , Darce, he killed them and Cap knew, _he knew_ , and he didn’t _tell me_ ,” Tony sobbed, clutching her to him tightly.

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair, silent, letting him get everything out.

“My parents, Darce, the _goddamned Winter Soldier_ killed my parents and he was _right there_ and Cap did _nothing_ because it was his goddamned _best friend from the 20s_ come back from the dead, and he left me in the middle of Siberia to _freeze_. He _left me_.”

Darcy’s hands stilled in surprise as her heart clenched in sympathetic pain for him.

“Oh Tony,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple as she resumed running her fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry.” She let him cry himself out on her shoulder, never stopping her soothing motion.

Eventually, Tony calmed down and pulled away from her, never letting her escape the circle of his arms.

“Please don’t leave me,” he murmured, eyes wide and anxious. “Everyone leaves. I couldn’t stand it if you left.”

Darcy pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, tucking her head under his chin.

“I’m not, Tony. Never. I promise.”


End file.
